youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Ginny Field
Ginny Field was a character in the film Friday the 13: Part 2. Her life An aspiring child psychologist, Ginny was hired by Paul Holt, her boyfriend, to be his assistant at the Packanack Lodge, a facility located near Camp Crystal Lake which Paul intends to transform into a counselor training center. After she arrives late, due to her car malfunctioning, Ginny is taken by the worried Paul, who had been in the midst of a meeting with the in-training counselors, to his office, where she apologizes for and explains her lateness. When Paul returns to the meeting, satisfied with her explanation, Ginny was told by him to move her car to the training center parking lot, which she has trouble doing, necessitating Paul to take a look at it. Shortly after Paul starts to check out the car engine, Ginny manages to start the vehicle and drives off, unintentionally spraying Paul in the face with smoke. Several hours after a campout in which Paul tells the story of Jason Voorhees, Ginny, while playing chess with Paul in the main cabin, decides to retire after winning. Arriving at her cabin, Ginny is followed by Paul and the two sleep together, unaware local eccentric Ralph is being garroted right outside their window by Jason Voorhees. The next day, after a beach party, Ginny walks in on a meeting between Paul and the local deputy Winslow, who are discussing Sandra Dier and her boyfriend Jeff trespassing on the Camp Crystal Lake property. After Paul sends Sandra and Jeff on their way and Winslow asks him if he even intends to berate the two, Paul tells Ginny to pass on the message that Sandra and Jeff are to get no seconds on dessert that night been in the midst of a meeting with the in-training counselors, to his office, where she apologizes for and explains her lateness. When Paul returns to the meeting, satisfied with her explanation, Ginny was told by him to move her car to the training center parking lot, which she has trouble doing, necessitating Paul to take a look at it. Shortly after Paul starts to check out the car engine, Ginny manages to start the vehicle and drives off, unintentionally spraying Paul in the face with smoke. During the night, Ginny joins Paul and several other counselors on a final night on the town. Going to bar, Ginny, while with Paul and his friend Ted, discusses Jason Voorhees with Ginny. Ginny's thoughts regarding Jason go largely ignored by Paul and Ted, both of whom believe Jason is a legend and nothing more. As the hours wear on, Ginny and Paul eventually go back to the Packanack Lodge in Ginny's car and find the place empty. Going to the second floor of the main cabin, Ginny and Paul find blood spattered on a bed shortly before the power goes out. When Ginny and Paul go downstairs, Ginny, sensing someone else is in the room, narrowly manages to warn Paul in time when Jason Voorhees charges at him with a spear. After Paul's knocked by Jason, Ginny tries to escape in her car, only to find it not working. As Jason attempts to stab her with a pitchfork through the car roof, Ginny manages to knock him over with the car door. When Jason recovers and gives chase, Ginny temporarily incapacitates him by kicking him in the groin. Reaching a cabin, Ginny hides from Jason under a bed. Entering the room, Jason looks around and, not noticing Ginny, starts to head out the door. When Jason seemingly leaves, Ginny crawls out from under the bed, only to be attacked by Jason, who had hid and waited for Ginny to reveal herself. Dodging Jason attacks and running into another room when the killer falls off the chair he was standing on, Ginny reaches a tool cupboard and manages to injure Jason with a chainsaw before knocking him unconscious by breaking a chair over his back. With Jason knocked out, Ginny runs off into the woods and stumbles. Running inside the shack searching for aid, Ginny realizes the home belongs to Jason when the recovered killer appears. Entering a room in the shack and barricading the door, Ginny notices the severed head of Pamela Voorhees on a candle lit shrine which is surrounded by corpses. convinces Jason that she's his mother.]] Then, she was putting on Pamela's gray sweater and grabbing a machete. When Jason breaks down the door with a pickaxe, Ginny manages to trick him by pretending to be his mother. Despite Jason showing hesitation to follow her demands, Ginny manages to make Jason kneel down and prepares to strike him with the machete when Jason realize that Ginny was not his mother when he spots Pamela's head behind her, blocks Ginny's blow with his pickaxe, breaking it. When Paul reappears and begins wrestling with Jason, Ginny, while Jason is distracted, hacks him in the shoulder with the machete. With Jason apparently killed by the machete blow, Ginny and Paul take the sack he wore to cover his face off him before leaving. Carried to the Packanack Lodge by Paul due to a leg injury sustained in her fight with Jason, Ginny is placed on a couch, where Paul prepares to treat her wound when the two hear a noise at the door. Arming herself with a pitchfork, Ginny signals Paul, also armed, to open the door, revealing the noise had simply been caused by dead counselor Terry's dog Muffin. As Paul picks up Muffin, a relieved Ginny was grabbed by Jason who comes crashing through the window behind her. In the morning, a semi-conscious Ginny was found and loaded into an ambulance by several paramedics and was left groggily asking what happened and where Paul was. After her encounter with Jason, Ginny was deemed to be mentally unfit and her claims of there being a shack in the woods where Jason lived went ignored, due to in part by the fact that searches for the shack yielded no results. Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: Part 2 Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Beautiful Girlfriends Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Camp Counselor Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:In love Heroes Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Unknown Heroes Category:Survivor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:About Females